Apocalypse Sucré
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: Les personnages d'amour sucré dans un monde de zombies? Et vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que ça donne? Vous êtes complètement fou...
1. Prologue

Chère Journal ;

Tata t'a offert à moi il y a bien longtemps, j'aurai dû alors t'écrire beaucoup de choses complètement futiles comme le prénom du garçon qui me plaît, la dernière note que j'ai eu à mon contrôle de math ou encore une dispute que j'aurai pu avoir avec mes parents.  
Mais ceci n'est pas le journal d'une adolescente normale, c'est celui d'une survivante.  
La nuit est tombée, je ne compte plus le nombre de jours où on a réussi à échapper à cette apocalypse. Je regarde mes compagnons dormir, et m'attarde sur ma sœur jumelle, Liz.  
Ce soir, je suis la première à être de garde et j'ai pris l'habitude de vérifier si j'ai des balles.  
J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, mais je suis celle qui arrive à mettre de l'harmonie dans le groupe, c'est pour ça que je ne leur fais pas part de mes craintes.  
J'avais besoin de t'écrire pour mettre un peu d'ordre et de lucidité dans ma tête.

 _Laura_

* * *

 ** _PS : J'écrit cette fiction avec la collaboration Rhiannon._**


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'ignorance préserve de la peur. "**

 ** _Citation de Jean-Yves Soucy_**

* * *

 ** _Laura :_**

Je regarde, comme hypnotisée, la flamme de la bougie qui vacille, elle est posée sur le tabouret et nous protège de l'ombre.

Toutes les bougies qu'on a allumées depuis que l'électricité ne marche plus nous font la promesse qu'aucun mal nous arrivera dans cette maison.  
J'essaye alors de profiter de cette dernière nuit où l'on est protégé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Les souvenirs font alors surface pour combler cette angoisse grandissante.  
Je me souviens du jour où tout a commencé.

Cette décision prise sur un coup de tête nous avait surement sauvé la vie.

Nous avions décidé de sécher les cours du lendemain par pure flemmardise, et nous avons appris leurs existences le matin à la télévision.

Celle-ci a cessé de fonctionner peu de temps après sous nos regards horrifiés, toutes les chaines, une par une devenait un écran neigeux avec un bruit qui grésille.

Nous avons donc ensuite appelé nos proches avec désespoir, mais aucun ne répondit.  
C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de tout prendre en main, comme si c'était mon devoir, d'abord parce que ma s ur, Liz, n'était pas du genre à vouloir le faire, et ensuite parce que Rosayla, notre meilleur amie, était complètement paniquée et voulait aller retrouver son petit copain, en ville.  
Nous avons essayé de la raisonner même si nous aussi mourrions d'envie de retrouver notre tante, ou nos parents. Mais c'était du suicide, si on y allait, nous serions morte sur le champ.  
Nous avons donc barricadé toutes les entrées possible, stocké un maximum d'eau potable et mangé sous les recommandations de ma s ur, tout ce qui allait se périmer en premier.  
Demain nous allons sortir, pour essayer de retrouver des survivants, pour nous nourrir aussi, car nos réserves se sont épuisées et pour les médicaments, si on en trouve.  
On va essayer de retrouver le petit ami de Rosa, même si je pense qu'il n'a pas survécu, mais comment le dire à Rosa?  
Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour essayer de dormir.  
Je me fais la réflexion, encore une fois, qu'on a de la chance que la maison de notre tante soit éloignée de tout, perdue dans la foret. Dommage qu'elle soit partie travailler ce matin-là.  
Je me retiens de pleurer en pensant à son parfum fleuri et à ses cheveux roses foncé.  
Je dois rester forte, pour elles.  
Demain, nous allons sortir et affronter cette dure réalité, nos sacs sont déjà prêts, et le petit-déjeuner risque d'être fort appétissant, de l'eau avec des boites de conserves aux pruneaux.

* * *

 ** _Liz :_**

Des pruneaux, je déteste ça, au petit déjeuner en plus quoi de pire, ah oui peut être le fait qu'on a plus d'électricité et qu'on ne comprenne pas ce est arrivé ou ce qui se passe, que personne ne répond au téléphone.  
Aujourd'hui nous partons, c'est Laura qui a décidé de ce jour, ma s ur jumelle, elle s'inquiète de ce qui peut se trouver dehors.

Rosa elle a arrêté de pleurer, elle a attaché ses long cheveux teinté de blanc, ses yeux ambrée sont gonflés et rouge. Chacune de nous a peur de ce qui est dehors, c'est l'inconnu, mais il faut qu'on sorte et qu'on trouve à manger en ville et Leigh aussi le petit amie de Rosa, je pense qu'il est sûrement mort mais je sais que Laura n'a pas envie de briser l'espoir de Rosalya.

Laura se lève, c'est le moment de partir, on est à vingt minutes de la ville en voiture, malheureusement nous n'avons pas de voiture. A trois, nous déplaçons le canapé qui barricade la porte.  
La peur m'envahit que va-t-on trouver dehors ? Laura ouvre la porte, elle a l'habitude de me mener, elle fait toujours les plans, des listes très souvent. Sa liste pour aujourd'hui est très claire :  
 _-Aller en ville_  
 _-trouver à manger_  
 _-trouver des médicaments_  
 _-voir pour trouver Leigh_

Je sais que sa liste n'est pas terminée, mais nous ne savons pas qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après.  
Je pense que peu importe le plan, il faudra juste faire ce qui nous semble le mieux sur le coup, nous ne pouvons rien prévoir. Elle a ouvert la porte d'un coup et tiens fermement le tisonnier de la cheminée qui lui sert d'arme, mais rien ne se passe tout a l'air calme et normal dehors, alors nous sortons en silence, la peur au ventre, nous prenons la direction de la ville.

 **-Tu pense qu'on a en pour combien de temps, Liz ?** me demanda Laura.  
 **-On peut y être dans 1h30,** répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête

 **-Vous pensez qu'il a survécu?** nous questionne Rosalya.  
 **-Je ne sais plus quoi penser personnellement. Tu as vu les infos, enfin, tu les as entendus comme nous Rosa.**

Laura me donne un coup de coudes discrètement

 **-Quoi Laura ?! Il faut être réaliste on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a la haut, tu as vu ces choses qui attaquaient.**  
 **-Moi je pense qu'il faut garder espoir Rosa,** relança Laura.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Rosa mais elle se reprit :

 **-Oui, Laura a raison, il faut que je garde espoir, je suis sûre que Leigh s'en est sorti, et je vais le retrouver coûte que coûte !**  
 **-Te fais pas trop d'illusion quand même,** lui dis-je et à nouveau Laura me donna un coup de coude.

Ok je me tais c'est bon.

* * *

 ** _Laura :_**

Nous avons quitté le petit sentier qui mène à la maison de notre tante. On n'a plus qu'à suivre la route qui va nous mener directement vers la ville.  
Je resserre mon étreinte sur les sangles de mon sac à dos et avance d'un pas décider pour nous donner du courage. Nous rencontrons, pour l'instant de rares voitures abandonnées et regardons à l'intérieur avec méfiance pour voir si elles cachent de la nourriture. Nous réussissons à trouver qu'un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe que je glisse dans mon sac.  
La foret regorge de bruit qui me rassure, une brise qui glisse sur les feuille des arbres, un petit oiseaux qui parle avec ses congénères.  
Je repense à la conversation qu'on a eue avant avec Rosayla.  
Pour l'instant la seule chose qui la fait avancer, c'est la possibilité que Leigh soit encore vivant.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne pète pas un plomb, mais comment va-t-on faire quand on rentrera dans le magasin et qu'il sera mort, ou encore pire ne sera pas là?  
Je me vois mal partir à sa recherche. Au milieu de ces zombies?  
Oui car je ne vois que ce nom-là pour les qualifier, j'ai vu les images à la télévision, je les ai vu s'attaquer aux personnes, j'ai même vu, malgré moi, l'un d'eux en train de manger un cerveau humain. J'essaye de chasser cette image qui me donne la nausée en observant le ciel bleu.  
Heureusement qu'on est au printemps et qu'on ne doit pas faire face au froid mordant de l'hiver.  
Je reprends le tisonnier que ma s ur a gardé le temps que je boive une gorgé d'eau et regarde Rosayla du coin de l' il, elle porte sa robe préférer, un style victorien.  
Comment vais-je faire après ? Quand on aura trouvé la nourriture, les médicaments et le cadavre de Leigh? Retourner dans la maison de notre tante serait comme retourner dans une bulle d'illusion.  
Il faut qu'on trouve des survivants, il y a bien un endroit qui a réussi à échapper à cette invasion de zombies venu de nulle part?  
Nous marchons encore et toujours, nous sommes presque arrivées dans la ville quand nous commençons à voir des formes étranges sur la route. En nous rapprochant une odeur infecte parvient à nos narines. Mais le pire, c'est quand je remarque que les formes étrange et que l'odeur sont tout simplement des corps en décomposition.  
Dans les films, on sait que c'est faux, du maquillage, de l'artifice. Mais là, ce sont des vrais corps qui se présentent devant moi. On peut presque voire des os, et bizarrement il leur manque un bout de cerveaux à certains.

Mais le pire, c'est quand je vois des animaux, comme un corbeau ou un renard en train de manger les restes. Des mouches volent un peu partout, et je ne préfère même pas savoir s'il y a des vers à l'intérieur.  
Un haut le c ur me vient et je vomis mon petit-déjeuner, quand Liz remarque ma réaction je l'entends faire pareil que moi.  
Rosayla nous éloigne d'un air dégouté et on décide de nouer des foulards pour nous protéger de l'odeur, tout en prenant un chewing-gum à la menthe.  
Nous avançons et j'évite de regarder par terre, plus nous approchons de la ville et plus il y a de corps.  
Liz formule à voix haute ce que je pense.

 **-Ouah ! Quelle boucherie, ils ont surement essayé de s'enfuir mais les machins les ont avez vu, certains, on dirait qu'ils ont bouffé leurs cerveaux.**

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt, pendant que ma s ur remarque ces détails que j'essaye de fuir, on avance petit à petit tout en surveillant nos arrières.  
Où sont les zombies? On dirait que les rues sont désertes et que seuls les cadavres sont présents.  
Nous sommes presque arrivées dans le magasin de Leigh, et je remarque l'impatience et la peur de Rosayla dans ses gestes.  
Je me tourne vers Liz, ses cheveux courts et ses yeux vert sont aussi inquiets que moi face à ce qu'on va bientôt découvrir.

* * *

 ** _Liz :_**

Laura me regarde inquiète, la boutique est complètement retournée, il y a quelques cadavres, des affaires partout du sang aussi, beaucoup de sang.  
Rosalya rentre la première je la suis, je regarde les corps inanimés et aperçois le corps d'un policier, il doit avoir une arme je le fouille en vitesse et trouve un flingue c'est la première fois que je tiens ça dans ma main, c'est assez lourd.  
Peut-être que les jeux de guerre auquel j'ai joué vont me servir, ça me paraît assez stupide.  
Mais ma pensée prend vite un autre tournant quand j'entends Rosalya crier, je vois quelqu'un devant elle ou plutôt quelque chose Laura me crie dessus je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. J'entends la voix de Rosalya :

 **-Leigh c'est toi Leigh, mon amour, répond moi, dis-moi que c'est toi !**

Mais ce n'est pas Leigh, c'est un zombie, il est un zombie, et il va en direction de Rosa, il fonce sur elle la bouche pleine de sang.  
Elle ne bouge pas, elle est choquée, elle est en pleurs à ce moment-là et la seule idée qui me vient est de lui tirer dessus mais j'ai peur de tirer sur Rosa.

Je tiens le pistolet fermement, inspire et expire, mais quelqu'un apparaît derrière lui, un autre Zombie ? Non, un homme et il tranche la gorge de Leigh et lui plante un couteau dans la tête c'est horrible, je le reconnais c'est un homme grand aux cheveux gris.  
Le corps de Leigh git sur le sol inerte, Rosa s'écroule à ses côtés et pleurs, j'entends Laura :

 **-Il faut partir d'ici et maintenant !**

Elle essaye de relever Rosa, mais Rosa se relève toute seule, s'écarte d'elle et se tourne vers ce mystérieux étranger, je vois la rage dans ses yeux, elle prend son couteau. Je sais que ça va mal tourner, Laura me regarde avec insistance, il faut faire quelque chose.

 **-Tu l'as tué, Lysandre tu l'as tué, pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu l'as tué!** Dis alors Rosalya d'une voix qui me donna des frissons.  
 **-Rosalya il n'était plus lui-même, il s'est transformé, calme toi,** lui répond Lysandre d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il regarde Rosalya avec tristesse, on dirait que ça lui as fait autant de mal qu'à elle de tuer Leigh.

 **-Suivez-moi je sais où on peut être tranquille** , continua Lysandre.

Je regarde Laura pour savoir si on peut avoir confiance en lui, elle regarde Rosa qui s'accroupit encore à coté de Leigh, prend sa veste et suit Lysandre. Laura hoche alors la tête et suit Rosa...

Menées par un inconnu, nous allons nous cacher quelque part dans un endroit sûr, enfin j'espère.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrit avec la collaboration de Rhiannon.

Chacune de nous fait une fille, je vous laisse deviner qui écrit sur qui !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu?


	3. Chapitre 2

**« On se rend toujours compte trop tard du bonheur qu'on a...  
C'est une fois qu'il est parti que l'on se rend vraiment compte de notre chance... »**

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Je suis encore troublée par ce qui vient de se passer. Mais, j'essaye de ne rien montrer aux autres.  
Je suis obligée de me fier à ce fameux "Lysandre", car il a sauvé la vie de Rosalya et après l'avoir engueulé, elle l'a suivi. Je sais juste que c'est le petit frère de Leigh, c'est la seule chose que Rosa nous a dit sur lui. Il est habillé dans un style victorien, mais ses vêtements ont l'air légèrement sales, je préfère ne pas identifier les tâches rouges qu'il y a dessus.  
Nous montons un escalier, un deuxième, et ensuite avec une perche, il fait descendre une échelle incrustée au plafond. Je monte la dernière, après Rosayla et vérifie une dernière fois qu'aucun zombie ne nous suit. Lysandre remonte l'échelle avec précaution et nous propose quelques bonbons à manger. Après nous être assis en rond, nous enlevons nos foulards avant d'enfourner dans nos bouches les bonbons.  
J'observe ma sœur regarder avec fascination le pistolet qu'elle a ramassé sur un policier mort.

 **-Pose-le s'il te plait,** demandai-je.  
 **-C'est bon, je suis pas débile, je fais attention.**

J'appuie mon regard et elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de le poser délicatement à ses pieds avec un air "Contente?", auquel je réponds "oui" avec mes yeux.  
Je détourne la tête et pose mon regard sur Rosalya, presque recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
J'ai de la peine pour elle, Leigh était tout pour elle. En plus d'être devenu un zombie, elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Enfin, si on considère qu'il ne soit pas mort avant de devenir un de ces monstres répugnants.  
Je me sentais coupable. Et si on était parties avant? Serait-il devenu un de ces monstres? Ou aurions-nous pu le sauver? Je m'approche un peu plus de Rosayla pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, ce qu'elle accepte en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.  
Avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas, je demande à Lysandre :

 **-Que s'est-il passé? Comment est-il devenu l'un des leurs? Et comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de zombie dans les parages?**

Il prend une inspiration et commence son récit :

 **-Je vais tout vous dire de ce que je sais, et si vous avez des questions demandez-moi quand j'aurais fini.**

Il nous regarde une par une pour attendre notre accord et se décide avec une voix peu enthousiaste.

 **\- Quand tout a commencé, j'étais ici, dans la boutique avec Leigh. Quand nous avons vu ce qui se passait dehors, il m'a attrapé par le bras et nous nous sommes réfugiés ici, dans le grenier. La boutique n'était pas encore ouverte, mais dehors c'était une vraie boucherie. On ne savait même pas ce qui se passait vraiment, tout le monde attaquait tout le monde et certains essayaient de s'enfuir. Nous n'avons réalisé que quand on s'est connectés à nos portables et avons suivi les infos jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus. On entendait des cris en dessous de nous, mais laisser entrer du monde par cette cachette nous aurait surement tués.**

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux envahis d'horreur face à ce souvenir douloureux, qui est de laisser les gens mourir pour pouvoir vivre. Mais qui n'aurait pas fait pareil que lui? Il reprit en essayant de refouler ce qui venait de resurgir :

 **-Malheureusement, nous avions un stock de nourriture et d'eau très limité, et nous avons donc été obligés de sortir pour aller en chercher. Nous nous sommes donc aventurés pour aller prendre ce dont on avait besoin au plus près. Ils étaient nombreux au début mais on a remarqué avec Leigh qu'ils ont disparus assez vite, et qu'il y en a moins dans la ville. C'est pour ça qu'à ce jour, il en reste très peu dans cette ville. Mais ceux qui restent sont affamés.**

Il y a un silence, je regarde Rosa et je ne sais pas si elle l'a écouté. Mais je pose cette question qui me brûle les lèvres.

 **-Que s'est-il passé pour Leigh? Comment est-il devenu... comme eux?**  
 **-Il y a quelques jours, nous sommes sortis pour chercher à manger et à boire, mais ces choses nous ont attaquées et il s'est fait mordre. Sauf qu'on ne savait pas que si l'un de nous se faisait mordre, on deviendrait comme eux,** dit-il avec un sourire contrarié. **Il s'est transformé peu de temps avant votre arrivée. Il se plaignait d'avoir mal cœur. Ensuite, il s'est effondré et quand il s'est réveillé, ses yeux étaient blancs. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer tout de suite, je l'ai donc laissé en bas. Mais quand vous êtes arrivées, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il est mort à l'instant où il s'est évanoui.**

Nous le regardons tous, bouleversées par son histoire. Je vois ses yeux briller mais il ne verse aucune larme et se contente de nous laisser digérer les informations qu'il nous a transmises.

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

Triste histoire, pensais-je. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui attira le regard de Laura.

 **-Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi manger,** dis-je.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Rosa qui ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder.  
Je me redressai et Lysandre me suivit dans mon mouvement. Laura caressa les cheveux de Rosalya et lui chuchota quelques mots, elle se releva et tendit une main que Laura saisit.  
En silence, nous sortîmes du magasin et nous dirigeons vers le supermarché. Autour de nous, le chaos, comme dans un de ces films d'horreur lorsque tout le monde est mort. Je pense qu'on finira par s'habituer à ne plus voir autant de personnes qu'avant mais pour l'instant je trouve ça vraiment fataliste.

Quand j'entre dans le supermarché vide, mon ventre se serre. Il n'y a aucun bruit et des caddies sont éparpillés un peu partout, comme les corps aussi mais je préfère ne pas faire attention à ça au risque de vomir encore une fois :

 **-Liz va avec Lysandre cherchez de l'eau et remplis ton sac avec tout ce que tu trouves. Moi et Rosa on va cherchez à manger. On se retrouve ici dans 5 min, ok ?** Me demanda Laura.  
 **-Ok,** répondis-je.  
 **-Si vous voyez quelqu'un avec des yeux blanc, tuez-le. Les zombies ont les yeux blancs, n'oubliez pas,** rajoute Lysandre.

Je le regarde, je ne sais même pas si on peut lui faire confiance mais Rosalya le connais. Je cours dans le magasin suivie de Lysandre. J'entends des grognements, je ralentis et écoute plus attentivement. Un zombie apparaît mais il ne bouge pas, je ne comprends pas :

 **-Tire !** Me dit Lysandre

Soudain, le zombie se met à marcher dans notre direction. Il a du sang partout et boite. On voit l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite et cette vue me dégoûte. Je me ressaisis et tire une fois. Je le rate. Une seconde tentative le touche dans le torse mais il continue à venir vers nous. Cette fois, je cible la tête, la balle lui traverse le crâne et il s'écroule par terre.  
Soudain deux autres zombies apparaissent vers le fond du magasin. Je vise leurs tronches directement mais ceux-là ne sont pas blessés aux jambes et ils courent vite.  
Je tire plusieurs balles et j'en touche un à la tête. Le deuxième fonce sur moi, mais je n'ai plus de munitions. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des cartouches sur le cadavre du policier. Lysandre prend alors son élan et lui enfonce son couteau dans le crâne. Ça marche, il est mort.  
Nous prenons le plus de bouteilles d'eau possible puis nous retournons au point de rendez-vous. Je ne vois pas Laura, elle ne doit pas encore être revenue.  
J'entends alors des cris. C'est Laura et Rosa. Non...  
Je m'élance mais quelque chose me retient. Je me dégage en prenant ma batte de base-ball et constate que c'est Lysandre qui m'empêche d'y aller. Je le regarde avec incompréhension :

 **-Elle nous a dit d'attendre qu'elles reviennent ici,** me dit Lysandre.  
 **-Tu les as entendus crier ? Tu restes ici si tu veux, moi je vais les chercher,** lui répondis-je méchamment.

Je reste attentive au moindre son qui pourrait m'éviter un zombie et vois que je suis dans le rayon bricolage. Je prends alors tout ce qui me semble nécessaire et le met dans mes poches aussi rapidement que je le peux.  
C'est là que je vois deux filles. L'une est allongée par terre et l'autre la tire avec toutes ses forces pour que le zombie ne la touche pas. Il rampe parce qu'il n'a plus de jambes.  
Je lui mets alors un gros coup de batte dans le crâne ce qui met du sang tout autour. Je regarde alors les deux filles et là je vois que celle qui était par terre ouvre les yeux. Ils sont blancs...  
Lysandre qui vient d'arriver derrière moi s'élance et lui frappe la tête avec une pelle qu'il a probablement trouvé dans le même rayon que moi.  
La seconde fille se met alors à crier et à pleurer. Je la raisonne :

 **-Elle s'était transformée, on n'avait pas le choix.**

Je regarde le corps par terre et vois la morsure qui lui a été fatale.  
J'entends le cri de Rosa un peu plus loin. Je cours alors dans la direction du cri suivie par Lysandre et de la jeune fille apeurée.

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Je me dirige prudemment, avec Rosa, vers les rayons où on peut trouver de la nourriture comestible et je commence par remplir en premier le sac de ma meilleure amie. Ensuite, je m'occupe du mien tout en restant attentive à ce qui se passe autour de nous.  
Rosayla a retrouvé un peu ses esprits et m'aide donc à accomplir cette mission.  
Je regarde mon amie et pendant qu'on choisit des boites de conserves, je décide de lui parler :

 **-Je suis désolée pour Leigh, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.**

Elle ferme mon sac, me le passe et encre ses yeux dans les miens.

 **-Il va me manquer, mais je me demande s'il y avait encore une part de lui dans ce corps et s'il a été heureux de me voir en vie.**

Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

 **-Je n'en sais rien, mais il t'aimait et je suis sûre qu'il aurait été heureux de te voir. Mais il faut avancer maintenant. On est toujours là, Liz et moi, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.**

Rosayla hoche la tête et ravale ses larmes avant de parler.

 **-Nous devrions y aller, ils doivent nous attendre.**

Nous nous retournons pour faire le chemin inverse, mais un petit stand où étaient emmagasinées quelques boîtes de conserves en soldes se fracasse par terre.  
Surprise et prise de court, je me mets à hurler en m'accrochant à mon amie qui se met aussi à crier.  
Comment ont fait ces boites pour tenir aussi longtemps?  
Le moment ridicule passé, on reste silencieuses quelques instants, bloquées dans la même position avant d'avoir un rire nerveux.  
On se remet en marche vers notre destination.  
Mais les choses se corsent quand je remarque quelqu'un derrière Rosayla qui est à une distance assez raisonnable. Il a les yeux blancs et avance doucement à cause de sa jambe qui a l'air à l'envers.  
C'est avec un ton crispé que je dis à voix basse :

 **-Surtout ne panique pas, mais il y a un zombie derrière toi.**  
 **-Ce n'est pas drôle Laura,** dit-elle en rigolant.  
 **-Ce n'est pas une blague,** dis-je en prenant la main de mon amie.

Elle se retourne et crie comme une folle, face à cette réaction le zombie avance d'un coup, beaucoup plus vite. Je me mets à courir dans le sens opposé pour fuir cette menace. Même avec mon tisonnier, je ne me sens pas capable de lui sauter dessus et de fracasser son crâne.  
J'ai lâché la main de Rosa car elle arrive à me suivre et malgré la panique, elle comprend ce qui est en jeu. Quelques instants après, deux autres zombies apparaissent au coin d'un rayon pour nous courser aussi.  
Je cherche intensivement dans mon cerveau et trouve enfin une idée. Je m'arrête donc quelques secondes car nous avons un peu d'avance.

 **-Bon, c'est simple. Toi, tu vas trouver les autres pendant que je continue de les occuper, d'accord ?**

Je n'attends pas son acquiescement et la pousse vers la gauche pendant que je prends quelques objets pour leur lancer dessus et continue ma course à droite.  
Ce n'est pas Rosa et moi qui allons les tuer. On aurait pu le tuer il était tout seul au début mais à la place nous avons fui. Je sais que ce sont des zombies et qu'ils vont nous tuer, mais avant c'était des gens comme nous et pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de les éliminer moi-même.  
Mais peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps?  
Pour l'instant, j'espère juste qu'elle trouvera Liz et Lysandre vite.  
Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de trouver ce que je cherche, une étagère dans laquelle sont entreposées des bouteilles d'alcool. Je regarde dans le rayon où il y a de l'eau, espérant voir mes compagnons mais ils ne sont pas là. Dès que mes 3 zombies débarquent, je pousse de toutes mes forces sur le stand pour qu'il leur tombe dessus. Bien évidemment, ça marche, ils sont coincés en dessous mais ils sont toujours vivants. Je commence à prendre de l'élan, mais une main attrape ma cheville et me fait tomber.  
Un des zombies, un homme méconnaissable, a réussi à sortir à moitié de mon piège.  
J'essaye de m'échapper en mettant des coups de basket dans sa tête dégueulasse.  
Mais sa bouche est prête à me mordre quand une pelle s'abat sur son crâne.  
Il lâche ma cheville et je me relève avec dégoût quand je vois le sang noir et les bouts de cervelle.  
Ce qui me fait vomir presque immédiatement.  
Une main chaude et réconfortante caresse mon dos et me donne une bouteille d'eau quand je relève la tête.  
Je nettoie ma bouche et pose enfin le regard sur Lysandre. Je le remercie en ajoutant un petit sourire.  
Le son des deux autres zombies grognant de frustration me parvient aux oreilles, mais je les ignore.  
J'entends la voix de Liz et remarque qu'elle me tourne le dos et se bouche les oreilles.

 **-C'est bon !? T'as fini de vomir?**

Je rigole, soulagée de voir tout le monde, plus une nouvelle que je regarde avec méfiance.  
Je questionne Rosayla qui lève les épaules et interroge finalement Lysandre avec le regard.

\- **Elle est clean. On l'a trouvé dans un rayon et son amie venait de se transformer, j'ai été obligé de la tuer.**

A l'évocation de celle-ci, la nouvelle se mit à pleurer. Elle était sûrement d'origine Chinoise. Ses vêtements qui devaient être à la base, coûteux et d'une couleur vive, étaient sales et ses cheveux noirs avec une frange étaient en pagaille.  
Je posai une main se voulant réconfortante dans son dos et lui dit d'une voix douce :

 **-Nous sommes désolés pour ton amie, mais, si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous.**

Elle hocha la tête, toujours en pleurant. Et Liz fit son apparition avec dans chacune de ses mains, une bouteille de Whisky qu'elle agita avec malice.

-Je prends aussi ça. Après tout, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait les réclamer et ça pourra toujours servir...

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, Liz ne changera donc jamais.

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

Une fois de retour à la boutique, Laura mène le groupe. Je surveille nos arrières avec Lysandre. Nous montons les uns après les autres dans la pièce où nous déposons nos sacs. Lysandre remonte l'échelle en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le bruit les attire j'en suis convaincue. C'est sûrement pour ça que mes coups de feu ont attiré d'autres zombies et les cris de Rosalya et de Laura aussi. Les images de ces choses me reviennent en tête et me retournent l'estomac. Tout notre monde s'est effondré, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Je regarde autour de moi. Laura fait le tri dans tout ce qu'on a réussi à prendre avec Rosa. Lysandre regarde le plafond d'un air pensif et la fille que l'on a sauvée est allongée par terre. Elle a l'air épuisée, je prends la parole :

 **-C'est le bruit qui les attire.**  
 **-Je le crois aussi,** répond Laura.  
 **-Je pense aussi que le seul moyen de les tuer est de viser la tête,** je rétorque.

Personne ne dit rien. Pensent-ils que je n'ai aucune pitié ? Qu'il faut en avoir pour ces choses qu'on a tous vu ? Et puis, peu importe après tout, on n'a pas le choix si on veut leur survivre. J'enchaîne :

 **-Il faut qu'on se trouve des armes. Il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre.**  
 **-Calme-toi Liz. Pour l'instant, on va se reposer un peu et après on avisera** , me répondit Laura d'un ton un peu trop haut pour moi.  
- **Tu les as vus Laura ! On peut pas rester ici sans armes, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus sûre qu'ici. Il faut qu'on trouve d'autres gens, d'autres survivants...**  
Laura me coupa :  
 **-Liz je t'ai dit de te calmer. Merci, d'abord on se repose, ok ?** Dit-elle avec ses yeux réprobateurs.  
 **-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester calme après tout ce que j'ai vu Laura ? Putain mais tu as vu ces Zombies toi aussi. Ces choses vont finir par tous nous bouffer**! M'écriais-je  
 **-Liz, arrête s'il te plaît, intervint Rosalya, avant que Laura n'ait pu parler,** en me montrant la jeune fille qui était dans le supermarché.

Mon regard se posa sur cette fille qui recommença à pleurer. Laura me regarda perplexe et se leva pour la réconforter. Je me suis un peu emportée, pensais-je mais en une journée tout ce en quoi je croyais avait disparu. Je ne peux plus être sûre de rien à présent. Il y a tellement de questions qui restent sans réponses : que s'est-il passé ? Où est notre tante ? Où sont nos parents ? Qui nous dit qu'on ne finira pas par se transformer nous aussi ? Par se faire mordre ? Ils ne nous restent rien, à part, cet espoir que quelque part peut-être existe un refuge où l'on pourra être serein, manger à notre faim de la pizza, des hamburgers, des frites et des chips... Sur ces pensées, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Laura sortit une boite de conserve puis une deuxième et nous dit :

 **-On va partager ces 2 boîtes.**

Personne n'objecta et nous commençâmes à manger en silence puis Laura prit la parole :

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**  
 **-Je m'appelle Li,** répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix  
- **Bien, moi c'est Laura, voici Liz ma sœur jumelle. Là c'est Rosalya et lui Lysandre** , chacun fit un signe de tête  
 **-Qui était l'autre fille?** Demandais-je

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et je regrettai ma question immédiatement. Trop tôt demandai-je silencieusement en regardant Laura. Elle acquiesça. Le silence se fit alors mais après quelques minutes, elle commença à raconter son histoire :

 **-Quand ça a commencé, j'étais au lycée. La directrice a passé un message disant de rentrer tous chez nous le plus rapidement possible. J'ai alors proposé à...Charlotte de venir chez moi. Dehors, c'était la panique, alors nous sommes restées au lycée avec quelques autres élèves pendant, je ne sais pas, quelques semaines. Mais ces choses ont réussi à rentrer et ont mordus des gens. On s'est réfugiées dans la cantine, Charlotte et moi, mais la nourriture a commencé à manquer. Nous sommes sorties et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est faite mordre. Et dans le supermarché, elle s'est effondrée et a commencé à convulser. Ça s'est passé tellement vite, je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps...**

Et des larmes coulèrent encore et encore. Mon intérêt pour elle diminua au fur et à mesure qu'elle se lamentait. Je n'écoutais plus, j'étais ailleurs. J'aurai aimé être ailleurs. Dans mon lit, à table avec ma famille en train de regarder un film ou sur internet à surfer mais c'en était fini de tout ça. Je secouai la tête. La seule option qui reste est de tout faire pour rester en vie et trouver refuge donc trouver des armes. Je coupai court aux lamentations de Li qui s'éternisaient :

 **-Il faut qu'on trouve des armes !** Dis-je.  
 **-Oui, j'y ai pensé Liz. On s'occupera de ça demain. Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir maintenant. Je prends le premier tour de garde, Lysandre, tu auras le deuxième ensuite Liz et puis Rosa.** Répondit Laura d'un ton ferme.  
 **-À vos ordres, mon capitaine,** commentais-je  
 **-Commence pas Liz,** rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard de tueuse

Je ne répondis pas. Je mis mon sac à dos sous ma tête et me coucha sur le sol. La tête remplie d'image de zombie de sang et de terreur, je m'endormis... Au bout de combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sure : c'est que mon sommeil resta agité et perturbé par des visions d'horreur que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer en temps réel. Désormais, nous vivons un cauchemar éveillé et dieu sait quand est-ce qu'on en verra la fin...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Faire ce que l'on doit faire, ce n'est pas vivre, c'est survivre.**

 _ **Citation de Romain Werlen**_

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Accompagnée de mon très cher tisonnier, je ne me vois pas du tout l'utiliser sur quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que ça lui bousille le cerveau. Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte.

Mon sac est plutôt léger pour pouvoir mettre le plus de choses possibles quand on sera à la gendarmerie. Pour l'instant, nous avons eu de la chance, nous n'avons encore rencontré aucun zombie. Li, est la seule à être restée dans le grenier. Nous avons voté à l'unanimité qu'elle n'était pas apte à nous accompagner et qu'elle serait plus un poids qu'un plus dans notre expédition.  
Nous avançons tout doucement à la queue leu leu. Lysandre est devant et nous guide car c'est celui qui connait le plus cette ville devenue un bordel monstre. Rosalya le suit tout comme Liz, et moi je suis la dernière et je surveille nos arrières.

L'impatience de Liz m'exaspérera toujours... On n'allait pas aller en pleine nuit chercher des armes sans lumière ! Alors que nous étions épuisés de la journée que nous avions eu. Heureusement, elle s'était vite calmée et nous avions décidés qu'il serait judicieux de faire ça demain, le ventre rempli et le corps reposé, à la lumière du jour.

Trop obnubilée par ce qui se passe derrière moi, je ne remarquais pas ce qui se passait à l'avant du groupe. Je fonce donc dans ma sur jumelle et perd l'équilibre une seconde avant de me stabiliser.  
Liz semble trop absorbée par ce qui se passe devant pour avoir constaté notre collision.  
Je regarde donc moi aussi dans la même direction qu'eux et je reste muette de stupéfaction.  
Un groupe de zombies se trouve à plusieurs mètres de nous. Il semble pour l'instant qu'ils ne nous aient pas repérés. Nous étions sûrement trop loin et, depuis notre départ, nous sommes plutôt discrets donc aucun bruit ne les a alertés.  
Nous reculons derrière un immeuble tout doucement, et tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

 **-Que fait-on?** murmure Rosalya.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me demanderaient en premier mon avis. Ai-je vraiment l'allure d'un chef?

 **-Lysandre, connais-tu un autre chemin pour aller à la gendarmerie sans nous faire remarquer?**

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants avant de faire un signe positif avec sa tête.

 **-Mais ça nous fera prendre un grand détour et perdre plus de temps.**  
 **-Laura,** nous coupe Liz.  
 **-Parle moins fort, sinon nous allons nous faire repérer,** lui dis-je en réfléchissant.  
 **-Je pense que c'est déjà fait** , dit-elle avec une voix plus aiguë.

Nous nous retournons tous en même temps pour voir que quelques-uns des zombies viennent vers nous avec lenteur. C'est comme s'ils avaient une piste jusqu'à nous mais qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, et qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient leur instinct leur soufflait que non, ils ne se trompaient pas. Je prends la main de ma sur car c'est celle qui est le plus près d'eux et souffle à l'intention de tout le monde :

 **-Nouveau plan, courrons !**

Je tire sur sa main comme pour m'assurer qu'elle sera derrière moi et la lâche. Les zombies entendent notre fuite et ont l'air en pleine forme car ils arrivent à nous suivre malgré leur état.

 **-Suivez-moi !** Crie Lysandre.

Il passe devant, tourne à gauche et rentre dans un bâtiment avec un panneau délabré où il y a marqué "Galerie Amoris". Nous entrons chacun notre tour, et je referme, avec l'aide de Lysandre, les portes. Je prends mon tisonnier et les bloque de l'intérieur. Au même moment, nous entendons l'impact des zombies sur celles-ci, nous sursautons et reculons.  
Le silence se fait sentir, pesant. Ils n'ont pas la force nécessaire pour forcer notre barricade de fortune et rentrer. Le soulagement nous envahit aussitôt après cette tension.

 **-Nous avons eu de la chance** , commente Rosalya.  
 **-Nous avons été imprudents, nous avons tourné le dos à l'ennemi. La prochaine fois, il faudra que quelqu'un surveille les alentours** , dis-je en détournant les yeux des portes.

La galerie est dévastée, on voit que certains magasins ont été dévalisés ou détruits. Les vitres du plafond sont brisées mais nous laisse une lumière naturel pour qu'on puisse voir où nous allons.  
Avant que Liz ne commente mon idée brillante, Lysandre lui lance une tape amicale dans le dos avant de lui dire :

 **-Merci la guetteuse pour nous avoir averti et surement sauvé la vie !**

Elle sourit, avant d'ajouter :

 **-Remercie-moi quand on sera rentrés.**  
 **-Alors remettons nous vite en route avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Lysandre comment part-on de là?**  
 **-Le mieux, si on veut arriver le plus vite possible là-bas, il faut sortir de l'autre côté de cette galerie, passer quelques pâtés de maison et on y sera.**  
 **-Et pour revenir?** Demandais-je.  
 **-On passera par là où il y avait tous ces zombies tout à l'heure. Ils n'y seront sûrement plus et on pourra rentrer plus vite.**

Je hoche la tête et nous nous mettons en route, mais je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou anxieuse de ne plus avoir mon tisonnier.

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

Lysandre nous guide à travers la galerie marchande. Personne ne parle, je me concentre sur l'environnement, j'essaye d'anticiper le moindre zombie qui pourrait surgir de n'importe où, le moindre son pourrait nous sauver la vie. Lysandre s'arrête et nous fait un signe. Je comprends qu'il va ouvrir la porte d'issue de secours et que s'il y a un zombie, il faudra le tuer. Il mime le 1..2..3 et l'ouvre en silence.  
Je suis surprise et heureuse de ne voir aucun mort-vivant derrière celle-ci. Le passage que nous empruntons donne sur une petite ruelle assez sombre. En sortant, on peut voir comme un petit lotissement.

Nous avançons prudemment, toujours dans le silence, ce qui devient stressant à force d'avancer. Je vois un zombie dans l'une des maisons devant lesquelles nous passons mais il ne semble pas comprendre que nous sommes là, il erre sans but...

J'avais déjà pensé à la fin du monde avant avec tous ces films apocalyptiques. On s'imagine plein de choses, j'avais plus imaginé une bombe nucléaire qui ne laisserait aucune trace de vie sur terre. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre la fin du monde : la réalité me dépasse aujourd'hui.  
J'aperçois un bâtiment assez imposant, ça doit être la gendarmerie. Lysandre essaye d'ouvrir la porte de derrière, il semble qu'elle soit déverrouillée. Je me mets en position après avoir regardé une dernière fois si aucun zombie ne se trouve derrière moi. Je hoche la tête en regardant Lysandre il ouvre et 2 corps s'écroulent. Je sens mon cur faire un saut monstrueux dans ma poitrine et la peur s'empare de moi. Je vois qu'ils bougent alors je leur fracasse le crâne avec ma batte du plus fort que je peux. Je ne veux pas arrêter et risquer de voir que j'ai tué quelqu'un qui n'était pas transformé. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et voir tout le sang que l'effet de ma batte a fait sur leur tête.

Je sens une main m'arrêter, et j'ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir Laura. Elle a du rouge sur ses vêtements, me regarde avec un air triste et me dit :

 **-Liz ! Calme-toi, ça va aller...**

Je secoue la tête et regarde le résultat. Il y a du sang partout mais je vois leurs yeux blancs. J'ai fait le bon choix, ce n'est pas le moment de vomir par contre pensais-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre.

 **-On continue, ça va aller,** leur dis-je en voyant leurs regards inquiets.

Je rentre dans la gendarmerie et j'observe les lieux comme une sonde pour zombie mais je ne décèle rien d'alarmant. Lysandre se dirige vers un couloir et ouvre une porte sur laquelle on peut voir écrit « armurerie ». Je vois 2 cadavres enfermés dans une cellule au bout du couloir. L'endroit est assez sombre et froid, Laura m'appelle :

 **-Liz, prend des armes ! Arrête de rêver !**

J'acquiesce et m'exécute sans broncher : plus vite on sera rentrés, plus vite on sera en sécurité chez Lysandre. Je trouve des fusils assez similaires. De mon point de vue, ils se ressemblent tous, ils sont lourds et je sens mon sac prendre quelques kilos au fur et à mesure que je le remplis avec tout ce que je trouve : des armes, des boites de cartouches, des grenades je suppose aussi puis j'entends un bruit. Je lève la tête et vois qu'un zombie est rentré, et un autre derrière lui. Je prends ma batte que j'avais attachée dans mon dos mais un bruit sourd se produit. Rosalya lui a tiré dessus plusieurs fois avec une des mitraillettes :

 **-Rosalya ! Non ! Ne tire plus sinon on va en attirer d'autres !**

Elle me regarde et je vois la peur dans ses yeux. C'est cela qui l'a fait tirer :

 **-Il est temps de partir !** Leur dis-je  
 **-J'en entends arriver d'autres!** hurla Rosa  
 **-Ne crie pas !** Chuchotais-je en me rapprochant d'elle, **Laura, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ce coup de feu va en attirer d'autres !**  
 **-Je les entends. Ils arrivent vers nous !** Rajouta Rosalya

Laura acquiesça, et regarda par la porte pour voir si d'éventuels zombies ont entendu la détonation. Alors, elle nous fit signe de venir, elle courut sur la gauche, ouvrit la fenêtre aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, et sauta sans hésitation. Rosalya regarda derrière moi et s'élança à la suite de ma sur. Je me retournai pour observer ce qui se passait et compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité.

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Apres avoir sauté de la fenêtre, on atterrit sur l'herbe mal entretenue du parking de la gendarmerie.  
Heureusement, les fenêtres n'était pas assez hautes et l'herbe sous nos pieds bien garnie, donc tout le monde était debout quand je les regardai un par un. Mon sac commençant déjà à faire souffrir mes épaules, je regarde notre sortie de dernier recours et remarque que les zombies vont bientôt venir nous rejoindre.

 **\- On n'a pas le temps de souffler, il faut qu'on se casse maintenant.**

Je prends la main de ma meilleure amie et lui lance un regard d'encouragement. Ensuite, je regarde autour de moi et remarque la sortie du parking avec soulagement. Je pars par là et tout le monde me suit. Nous continuons à avancer quelques secondes avant que je ne soupçonne qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche. Plusieurs zombies, à une distance raisonnable, s'approchent de nous, incertains.  
Les tirs les ont sûrement attirés autour de la gendarmerie et j'ai l'impression que leur nombre augmente. Nous ne pouvons pas les affronter maintenant, personne n'est prêt. Je pense principalement à Rosalya qui a à moitié paniquer tout à l'heure. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution : j'ouvre le portillon d'une maison au hasard et leur murmure :

 **-Nous avons attiré trop de zombies à cause du bruit et ils ont en train de se rassembler autour de la gendarmerie. Là où nous sommes, ils sont trop nombreux, nous devons nous cacher et attendre qu'ils se dispersent à nouveau.**

Pour une rare fois, ma sur est entièrement d'accord avec moi, principalement quand elle se retourne une dernière fois pour admirer cette marée de zombie.  
Nous rentrons donc dans la maison, avec une infinie prudence, en priant pour que personne de mort n'habite encore ces lieux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous fermons tout à double tour et vérifions toutes les pièces, heureusement personne n'est la. Nous fermons les rideaux et ma sur guette les zombies pour voir s'ils ont remarqué notre présence, du coup je fais la même chose à une autre fenêtre pour me rassurer.  
Ils continuent leur chemin, ou errent autour des bâtiments pendant plusieurs minutes, une heure entière passe sans qu'on ne fasse rien, même pas un bruit de peur de les attirer vers nous.  
Ce n'est que quand une main se pose sur mon épaule que je me retire de ma contemplation en un sursaut.

 **-On fait quoi maintenant?** me demande Rosalya.

Je vois Liz me lancer un regard qui me pose cette même question silencieuse.

 **-Il faut attendre qu'ils partent.**  
 **-Et s'ils restent là** , me questionne ma sur.  
 **-Ils vont s'en aller, je le sais** , dis-je plus pour moi que pour eux.

Elle me lance un regard de travers, et se retient de répondre. À la place, je la vois s'asseoir par terre et sortir une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de conserve pour manger. Lysandre la regarde étrangement et elle réplique donc :

 **-Quoi ? J'ai faim !**  
 **-Tu as raison,** réplique Lysandre, **si on doit attendre autant manger et reprendre des forces.**

Je jette un regard vers la fenêtre une dernière fois et, avec Rosalya, nous les rejoignons pour manger les seules choses que nous avons emportées dans nos sacs.  
Nous attendons une heure et deux de plus, et je commence déjà à voir le ciel qui va bientôt passer à l'orange.  
La maison est assez simple, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de la détailler, je n'ai pas envie de voir quelque chose qui puisse me rappeler mes parents ou ma tante. J'ai donc passé mon temps à la fenêtre.

 **-Il y en a de moins en moins,** remarquai-je, **ça va faire quelques minutes que je n'ai vu personne.**  
 **-Sortons maintenant alors, avant qu'ils ne reviennent** , dit Liz posant son sac sur ses épaules.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et approuve sa décision en faisant pareil qu'elle. Nous sortons donc de la maison en prenant nos positions de départ, moi en dernière. J'ai proposé, pour ne pas qu'ils nous empêchent de rentrer encore une fois, de n'utiliser nos armes qu'en cas de nécessité.

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

Une fois sortis de la maison, nous marchons le plus silencieusement possible en suivant Lysandre qui est le seul à connaître le chemin le plus court pour aller à la boutique. Il s'avança dans une ruelle qui commençait à être sombre, et s'arrêta net, pour ensuite faire demi-tour et nous faire signe de courir, J'entendis Laura tomber derrière moi et faire tomber une poubelle, ce qui provoqua un vacarme pour les zombies, comme si elle leur indiquait où l'on se trouve, pour qu'ils puissent venir vers nous. Lysandre la souleva comme une plume pour la remettre debout, et garda sa main dans la sienne pour courir. Je les suivis sans hésiter en voyant ce qui arrivait sur nous. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre qu'ils sont car en nous poursuivant, ils font beaucoup de bruit. « Allez ! On prévient tous les morts-vivants de la ville que nous sommes là ». Cette pensée me déclenche un sourire assez déplacé vu le contexte.

Lysandre contourna quelques maisons et décida de s'arrêter un peu plus loin derrière une plus petite. J'observais, avec Laura, le nombre de zombies qui nous suivaient. Ils devaient être une dizaine, ce qui me rassura. Le souffle court, je posai une question à Lysandre :

 **-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais et où on est**

Il me regarda un instant pour me répondre :

 **-Euh... Il est possible que je me sois perdu dans la course.**  
 **-Lysandre, comment on fait pour rentrer si tu ne sais pas où on est ?** lui souffla Laura

Je regardai à nouveau où en était les zombies qui nous poursuivait, ils sont encore à une distance raisonnable de nous mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder :

 **-Sinon on les tue tous !** Chuchotais-je  
 **-T'es folle ! Ils sont plus nombreux que nous on y arrivera pas Liz. Il faut que Lysandre essaye de reconnaître les lieux. Tu n'es jamais venu ici avant Lysandre ?**

Mais c'est Rosalya qui répondit :

 **-Moi, je suis déjà venue ici, avec Leigh. On venait souvent par ici quand on voulait se promener...**  
 **-Rosalya ramène nous a la boutique maintenant !** La coupais-je

Laura acquiesça, surtout en voyant les zombies se rapprocher de nous. Rosalya se mit en route, toujours en courant. Nous traversons une énième fois des maisons, des rues jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la boutique au loin. Il y a un zombie juste devant. Laura me tapote l'épaule pour que je me retourne. Quelques zombies sont encore derrière nous, nous n'avons pas réussi à les semer. Je dépasse Lysandre et Rosa pour essayer de tuer le zombie qui nous gêne. Je m'avance vers lui pour lui mettre le plus gros coup de batte que mes force me le permettent, et un autre et encore un. Il s'écroule par terre et je décide de rentrer en première pour regarder si aucun autre zombie n'est rentré. Laura nous parle :

 **-Il va falloir qu'on bloque la porte pour éviter que d'autres zombies rentrent !**  
 **-La porte est cassée Laura,** interviens Lysandre.

La seule idée qui me vient est de déplacer un meuble pour éviter qu'ils nous suivent dans l'escalier :

 **-Bonne idée Liz ! Rosa, Lysandre, montez ! On vous couvre !**  
 **-Il faut barricader l'escalier. Ça ne suffira pas,** lui dis-je.

Alors, je cours chercher d'autres objets pour barricader l'escalier, une lampe, un présentoir. J'entends un cri, je regarde Laura. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a peur, moi aussi je me faufile entre les meubles. Au même moment, je vois disparaître Laura dans l'escalier. Je grimpe les marches aussi vite que je peux et quand j'arrive dans la pièce par laquelle, on accède au grenier, je vois Rosalya pleine de sang et un zombie par terre, Laura lui saute dessus :

 **-Tu as été mordue ?**

Elle la regarde et tourne la tête de droite à gauche

 **-Il faut se dépêcher, ils arriveront à passer même avec tout ce qu'on a mis dans l'escalier,** les informais-je  
 **-Li, descend l'échelle, c'est nous** , demanda Laura

J'entendis une petite voix apeurée lui répondre :

 **-Non, désolée. Je ne peux pas...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**"** **L'espoir est une bouée bien fragile."**

 _ **Citation de Alice Brunel-Roche**_

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Je deviens sourde une seconde à l'entente du refus de Li quant à nous descendre l'échelle et, autour de moi, les autres semblent tout aussi désarmés par cette réponse inattendue.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Rosalya.  
 **\- Ils sont juste derrière vous, j'ai tout vu par le velux et si je vous ouvre, ils vont venir me tuer. Je ne veux pas mourir** , finit-elle par dire en haussant le ton .

Je vois déjà les traits de ma sœur se déformer par la colère et la peur. Posant la main sur l'épaule de mon amie, je lui intime, par un regard, de me laisser m'en occuper, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait à l'insulter.

 **\- Li, tu as raison, ils sont juste derrière nous, mais ils ne vont pas venir te tuer si tu nous ouvres, je te le promets !**  
 **\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de cela ?**  
 **\- Nous avons réussi à les ralentir et ils ne sont pas encore là donc s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-nous !**

Je réussis à distinguer les grognements des zombies qui arrivent, tandis que Lysandre et Liz pointent leurs armes vers l'escalier.

\- **Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas** , répond Li en étouffant ses pleurs.

Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour la convaincre, et je fais de mon mieux pour former dans ma tête les mots qui vont lui faire ouvrir cette p*tain de porte :

 **\- Tu supporterais vraiment d'avoir nos morts sur la conscience ? Tu veux vraiment nous laisser mourir ? Et comment penses-tu rester en vie sans nourriture et avec une armée de zombies en bas de cet escalier ? Si tu ne descends pas cette échelle, tu es** _ **déjà**_ **morte sans nous, tu n'as** _ **aucune chance**_.

J'ai un peu exagéré avec la nourriture que l'on a stockée en haut, elle peut tenir deux semaines, et les monstres auront sûrement changé de terrain de chasse. Mais c'est peut-être le doute qui va la faire changer d'avis.  
Elle si elle ne nous ouvre pas, arriverons-nous à tuer tous ces zombies avec ces armes ? Aurions-nous une chance ?

Le grincement de l'escalier qui s'abaisse me coupe de mes pensées.  
Je pousse Rosalya pour qu'elle monte avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et ne donne pas le temps à ma sœur de savoir si je passe avant ou après elle, en la dirigeant avec une force que je ne connaissais pas vers l'escalier.  
Lysandre subit le même sort sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.  
Les bruits inquiétants produits par les zombies deviennent beaucoup trop proches, si bien que je n'ose pas regarder derrière moi et grimpe aussi vite que je le peux. Lysandre se saisit de mon bras et me soulève pour que j'aille plus vite, pendant que Rosalya et Liz remontent l'escalier à une vitesse folle.  
J'ai juste le temps de voir une main décomposée frôler mon pied.

Mon souffle est court tandis que je regarde mes camarades assis par terre aussi essoufflés que moi par cette montée d'adrénaline.  
Soudain, je me rends compte que je tiens toujours aussi fermement le bras de Lysandre, comme si j'étais encore au-dessus de la mort. Je suis beaucoup trop proche de lui, et m'écarte tout en le lâchant.  
Je m'allonge par terre, soulagée, après avoir détaché mon sac.  
J'ai vraiment cru que l'on allait devoir affronter ce groupe de zombies, et, même avec des armes, je ne sais pas si l'on s'en serait sortis vivants, car, à vrai dire, on ne sait pas vraiment s'en servir.  
Les seules fois où j'ai touché ce genre de chose, c'était au tir à la carabine dans les fêtes foraines. On y allait souvent, avec papa, et on adorait ça.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un se lever, marcher, puis une voix retentir.  
C'est celle de ma sœur.  
J'ouvre les yeux et me remets debout pour observer la scène, tandis qu'elle s'exclame avant de gifler Li : « **Espèce de s*lope** ! ».  
Mais apparemment, cette gifle ne lui donne pas entière satisfaction car elle se jette sur la chinoise.  
Heureusement, Lysandre intervient avant que cela ne s'aggrave en retenant Liz dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle se calme un peu.  
Je vois le regard glacial de Rosalya sur Li, et moi aussi je lui en veux d'avoir failli nous tuer.  
Comment a-t-on pu être assez stupides pour la laisser toute seule ici, sans surveillance ? On ne savait même pas si l'on pouvait compter sur elle ! Mais je m'efforce d'être compréhensive et de d'admettre sa peur elle a sûrement vu des choses horribles, probablement pires que celles que nous avons pour le moment vécues. L'agresser n'arrangera rien à notre situation elle a ouvert, heureusement pour nous.  
Mais cela n'empêche pas une nouvelle idée de germer en moi : il faut que l'on établisse des _règles_.

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

 **\- Lâche moi Lysandre,** lui ordonnais-je en me débattant.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Liz ? La frapper ? La tuée ?** Me demande Laura .  
 **-La deuxième option me plaît bien si tu veux savoir** , dis-je en regardant Li qui s'est réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, elle a la joue droite assez rouge.  
 **-Liz ça ne sert à rien de la frapper, calme toi maintenant,** me conseilla Lysandre en me lâchant progressivement.

Libéré de son emprise, je reprends :

 **-Et si elle ne nous avait pas donné l'échelle, on serait tous mort, on ne peut plus lui faire confiance.**

Les autres me regardent, pensifs, puis une petite voix s'enquit :

 **\- Je suis désolée...** dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.  
 **\- Tu es désolée, sérieusement ? Tu penses qu'en t'excusant tu arranges quelque chose ? Pauvre petite, tu veux que je te console, aussi ? Arrête de pleurnicher, tu n'as rien risqué, toi, aujourd'hui !**  
 **\- Liz arrête, tu n'arranges rien non plus !** me réprimande Laura.  
 **\- Et puis quoi encore ! m'emporté-je. On va rester avec elle après ce qui vient de se passer ?**

Elle nous regarde successivement, Li et moi, mais ne répond pas. Le silence s'installe alors et je m'assois à côté de Rosa qui tremble encore, prenant sa main et la serrant ensuite dans mes bras. Laura vient se joindre à nous pour l'étreindre.  
Au moins, on est tous sains et saufs et c'est le principal.

Après cela, ma sœur fait signe à Lysandre de nous rejoindre, lequel s'accroupit avant qu'elle n'entame :

 **\- Elle n'a pas voulu nous faire de mal. Elle avait très peur...**  
 **\- Oui, elle a l'air assez fragile, ajoute Rosa.**

Septique, je réplique, hésitante :

- **Et si elle recommence ? On ne peut plus la laisser seule maintenant, ou même lui faire confiance. Et si un jour elle nous abandonne ?**  
 **\- C'est vrai qu'on aurait peut-être dû rester un peu plus sur nos gardes. Laisser une inconnue avec toute la nourriture dans notre planque, ce n'était pas très malin, admit Lysandre.**  
 **\- Justement, elle aurait** _ **pu**_ **partir avec toute la nourriture mais elle ne l'a pas fait...** argumente ma sœur.  
 **\- Elle a trop la frousse pour partir seule !** Dis-je.

Laura regarde Li avec pitié et proteste :

 **\- On ne peut quand même pas l'abandonner... Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps seule, dehors. Il faut juste qu'on ne la laisse plus toute seule ! Et il faudra la surveiller, désormais.** Achève-t-elle de dire.

Je souffle de mécontentement en constatant que Lysandre et Rosalya acquiescent, et me lève, bien décidée à dire deux mots à cette pleurnicheuse :

 **\- Hey, toi ! Je te préviens, si un jour tu es la cause de la perte de l'un d'entre nous, je te tue, compris ?**  
 **\- Liz !** S'écria Laura et Rosayla en même temps.  
\- **Je préviens, c'est tout ! Calmez-vous un peu les filles, détendez-vous. C'est pas comme si j'allais la tuer** , leur dis-je avec un clin-d'oeil.  
 **\- J'en peux plus de toi !** Déclara Laura en réprimant un sourire.

Rosa ouvre alors son sac-à-dos pour découvrir les trésors provenant de la gendarmerie.

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié que j'en avais un !  
Je m'installe de nouveau à ma place tout en triant avec elle les différents objets de mon sac en plusieurs piles : armes, balles, et autres objets. Au total, j'ai compté deux pistolets, un fusil à pompe, une mitraillette et des grenades.  
Je tourne la tête pour regarder les trouvailles de Rosalya et suis surprise de la voir sortir une radio de son sac, qu'elle tient avec la plus grande précaution. Une vague d'espoir m'envahit : on va peut-être pouvoir communiquer avec d'autres personnes.

 **\- Rosa, c'est une radio, non ?** l'interroge Laura.  
 **\- Oui, je l'ai prise à la gendarmerie.**  
 **\- Reste à savoir si elle fonctionne** , rétorque Lysandre.

Rosalya appuie alors sur le bouton « ON », mais rien ne se produit...

* * *

 ** _Laura :_**

Je continue à tourner les deux piles entre mes mains en les fixant intensément.  
Il faut que l'on en trouve d'autres, et je ne vois qu'un endroit où il pourrait y en avoir, mais on va devoir attendre demain ou un autre jour : il fait nuit et les zombies sont peut-être encore là, à nous attendre.  
Les quelques bougies que l'on a récupérées éclairent faiblement la pièce sombre. Nous dormons à même le sol, et celui-ci est jonché de draps et de couvertures.  
Ne parvenant pas à m'endormir, je m'asseois et considère de nouveau la radio. Nous espérons que le problème vienne bien des piles. Si c'est le cas, on essayera de chercher une fréquence, pour peu qu'il y en ait.  
On a décidé de faire le moins de bruit possible pour que les zombies partent. Ils ne vont quand même pas nous attendre éternellement là ? J'imagine que leur patience a des limites, et que lorsqu'ils en auront assez, il partiront.  
Enfin, je l'espère.  
Je me remémore cette journée pleine d'émotions et je n'arrive pas à compter le nombre de fois où j'ai cru que l'on allait mourir.  
Mes yeux dérivent sur le corps endormi de Lysandre. Il m'a aidée deux fois aujourd'hui, et je pense que sans lui, les zombies m'auraient attrapée.  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris se retourne et je croise son regard aux deux couleurs. Ses yeux brillent dans le noir : finalement, il ne dormait pas.  
Lysandre se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, en me chuchotant :

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas** , bredouillé-je.

Cela me gêne qu'il m'ait surprise en train de le regarder.  
Je n'ose pas relever la tête et me contente de continuer à triturer entre mes doigts les piles usées.  
Le silence se fait pesant, et la sensation de ses mains m'attirant à lui pour me relever plus tôt dans la journée refait surface : j'ai eu l'impression de voler.  
Ai-je autant maigri que cela pour qu'un garçon arrive à me porter aussi facilement ? J'ai eu cette même impression lorsque je suis montée à l'échelle et qu'à sa seule force, il est parvenu à me soulever tout aussi vite et aussi haut.  
Tout cela me perturbe, et la petite voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que je lui dois deux vies.

\- **Au fait** , dis-je, toujours en chuchotant, **je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidée deux fois aujourd'hui. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je lève mon visage vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux car je pense réellement ce que je dis et je veux qu'il sache que je suis sincère.  
Sans détacher son regard du mien, il renchérit :

 **\- Je l'aurais regretté si je ne l'avais pas fait.**

Moi aussi j'aurais regretté de ne pas avoir sauvé quelqu'un alors qu'il y avait possibilité.  
Je repense à ce qu'il nous a dit le premier jour, à son impuissance quant à aider les autres lorsque le monde a changé.  
Peut-être se sent-il coupable ? Peut-être à partir de maintenant n'abandonnera-t-il plus jamais personne ?  
Cela me rassure car je sais dorénavant que l'on peut compter sur lui.  
Je détourne les yeux et laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Ça va mieux, m'enquis-je, je vais dormir. Et toi aussi, va te coucher.**

Juste avant que je ne m'allonge, il attrape mon bras pour me susurrer quelque chose d'une vois légèrement plus basse mais plus ferme :

 **\- À vrai dire, je ne dors pas depuis tout à l'heure car je n'ai aucune confiance en Li, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire maintenant.**

* * *

 _ **Liz :**_

Je vois maman et papa devant moi, ils marchent ensemble et se tiennent la main.  
Laura est à ma droite et me parle de sa bonne note en mathématiques : elle me remercie de l'avoir aidée et se vante avec grand plaisir d'avoir eu trois points de plus que moi.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que maman s'écroule par terre devant nous et que papa disparaît. Je me précipite vers le corps inerte qui vient de s'effondrer : je veux voir son visage, je veux entendre sa voix encore une fois mais ne distingue que des grognements.  
Je cherche ma sœur des yeux, mais elle n'est plus là, et, quand je baisse la tête, maman aussi est introuvable.  
Les grognements se rapprochent de plus en plus, ils m'entourent et m'étouffent.  
Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève dans un sursaut.  
La pièce est sombre et, tandis que je me remets de ce cauchemar, mes yeux s'accoutument progressivement à l'obscurité.  
Tout le monde semble dormir.  
Je m'allonge sur le dos, pensive, et remarque que mes joues sont humides.  
J'aurais tant aimé entendre les voix de maman et papa ou même les voir.  
Je me déteste chaque jour depuis ce début d'apocalypse, en voyant à quel point leurs visages deviennent flous dans mon esprit.  
Quelle idiote de ne pas avoir pris de photos d'eux chez tante Agatha !  
Une larme silencieuse roule sur ma joue. Si seulement on avait quelque chose pour communiquer avec eux !  
Cette radio a animé une flamme d'espoir dans tout mon être,qui s'est éteinte l'instant suivant.  
 _Ma priorité, pour demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui_ , pensé-je en voyant que l'aurore ne va pas tarder, _est_ _de trouver des piles_.

Je me mets à réfléchir à tous les objets qui pourraient contenir les objets tant convoités.  
Je songe à une télécommande, un réveil, une calculatrice, mais, de toute évidence, nous n'avons rien de tout cela.  
Si seulement on y avait pensé l'autre jour, dans le supermarché. C'est un objet tellement banal.  
La banalité me manque : prendre le bus, aller au lycée, écouter de la musique, regarder la télé, rire.  
Soudain, quelque chose m'abasourdit : je n'aurai jamais mon bac, ce diplôme que les lycéens convoitent tant.  
Aucun de nous ne l'aura désormais.  
Je décide de m'asseoir pour m'éviter un autre cauchemar horrible, et observe la radio. " _Si seulement_ " pensé-je en soufflant.  
Rosa se tourne vers moi et ouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde et ne tarde pas à se redresser en voyant que le jour se lève. Je sonde la pièce pour m'assurer qu'aucun objet contenant des piles n'ait pu nous échapper, mais, encore une fois : rien.  
Rosa va chercher une bouteille d'eau en silence, avale quelques gorgées et me la tend.

Laura se redresse en bâillant. Je vois ses cernes et devine que sa nuit a dû être plus courte que la mienne. Une petite voix, qui m'est depuis l'événement d'hier insupportable, brise le silence:

 **\- Je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir.**

Elle fouille dans son sac-à-dos et en ressort une pile électrique.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant cette découverte, tandis que Rosalya se jette dessus et l'enfourne dans le petit boîtier de la radio avec avidité, son geste manifestant l'impatience collective.

Elle appuie ensuite sur le bouton "ON", et l'appareil s'allume dans un grésillement.  
Un grésillement qui demeure imperturbable toute la matinée.

Après m'être rassasiée, je sors une des bouteilles de whisky ramenées par mes soins du supermarché, et, devant l'œil réprobateur de Laura, lève la bouteille en déclarant : « Chin ! »  
Je prends une gorgée salvatrice que je sens descendre et réveiller mon œsophage, puis je la tends vers ma sœur qui lève les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle s'en saisit puis m'imite. Son visage se tord d'un rictus qui me fait sourire avant qu'elle ne décrète, en tendant la bouteille à Lysandre :

 **\- Chin !**  
 **\- Chut, écoutez !** Chuchote Rosa.

Le grésillement cède sa place à une voix féminine :  
« _A tous ceux qui m'entendent : vous n'êtes pas seuls, ne perdez pas espoir..._ »


	6. Chapitre 5

**"Rien n'est plus singulier que de regarder le monde là haut. D'observer ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Chacun à sa façon est courageux, déterminé, et tellement désespéré... Désespéré parce qu'on veut tout avoir, même quand on ne sait pas exactement ce que l'on veut. Désespéré parce qu'on rêve d'avoir une vie à l'extérieur, mais qu'on craint en partant d'oublier l'essentiel. Désespéré parce qu'on veut que la vie redevienne parfaite coûte que coûte bien qu'on se rende compte qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Désespéré parce qu'on rêve d'un meilleur avenir, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à échapper à son passé... Je ne me contente pas de les observer, je les encourage, ces femmes, si formidables. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elles obtiendront ce qu'elles désirent. Mais... Je sais que toutes, ni parviendront pas... Hélas... La vie est ainsi faite. Tout le monde n'a pas le droit à une fin heureuse..."**

 _ **Citation de la série "Desperate Housewives"**_

* * *

 ** _Laura :_**

Tout le monde retient son souffle, on écoute la voix qui provient de la radio avec fascination, personne n'ose parler de peur de briser cette nouveauté, ce nouvel espoir.

 ** _"Je m'appelle Peggy Clairy, avec quelques-uns de mes amis, nous sommes dans la ville de Piramotis à la radio NRS, si vous nous entendez et que vous vouliez nous rejoindre, vous savez où nous trouver, je serais là tous les jours vers 13h pour donner des nouvelles et continuer à espérer que des personnes nous écoutent. Maintenant place à la musique, et je vous dis à demain chers survivants !"_**

Une musique prend doucement place dans la pièce, je ne la connais pas, mais elle est douce et mélodieuse. Je regarde Rosayla qui reste bloqué devant la radio, continuant à la contempler.

Liz est la première à bouger, pour ce jeté dans les bras de notre amie avec violence.

 **\- Rosayla, tu es la meilleure ! C'est grâce à toi que l'on a pu entendre ça** , crie presque ma sœur.

Je la vois rire aux larmes pendant qu'elle rend son étreinte à Liz. Je sens aussi la joie venir s'insinuer dans mes veines, enfin une bonne nouvelle, enfin quelque chose qui nous prouve qu'il reste encore des survivants dans ce carnage. Je laisse planer un vrai sourire sur mon visage et continue à me laisser bercer par la musique, depuis combien de temps, je n'avais pas écouté quelque chose de si beau?

 **\- Vous savez où se trouve cette ville au moins?** Dit Lysandre d'un ton pensif.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que notre amie à la chevelure blanche intervient d'un ton enjoué.

 **\- Lysandre ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ça ! C'est l'endroit où l'on est parti avec Leigh pour aller à une fête et présenter ses créations.**

Son sourire disparaît quand elle évoque le souvenir de son petit copain qui est mort, maintenant.

Lysandre a la même réaction qu'elle, ils baissent les yeux tous les deux pendant que cette journée repasse en boucle dans leurs regards flous.

Je coupe court à leurs pensées et claque des mains.

 **\- Bon, il faut que l'on parle de ce que l'on vient d'entendre, venez tous vous asseoir.**

C'est avec mon plus grand plaisir que tout le monde m'obéit.

Je commence par un vote, devons-nous rester là, ou partir pour cette fameuse ville qui est très loin de là où l'on est.

Il y a une majorité de "pour", seule Li reste sceptique. Nous lui proposons donc de la laisser ici, toute seule, ce qu'elle refuse catégoriquement.

Ensuite, nous décidons du jour où l'on partira, avec la plupart de nos réserves.

Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas assez de place dans nos sacs pour tout prendre, nous allons donc répartir équitablement, nourriture, armes, eau et objets utiles. Je ne prends que mon Journal en cachette ou j'ai réussi à cacher quelques photos dedans, avec un stylo.

Nous nous lavons les cheveux et le corps dans un coin de la pièce avec l'eau potable que nous ne pouvons emporter avec nous, quelques heures avant de partir.

L'eau qui s'écoule sur le parquet nous laisse indifférant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

Je remercie encore le ciel de nous avoir mis des toilettes dans ce grenier, ou cette réserve de tissus.

Nous avons décidé de partir après le lever du soleil, voyager de nuit serait trop compliquer et dangereux.

Notre premier objectif est de trouver une carte que nous chercherons dans les voitures qui croiseront notre chemin.

Ensuite, nous sortirons de la ville pour se réfugier dans la forêt, ou nous avancerons petit à petit vers la prochaine ville qui nous rapprochera de notre but fixé, retrouver Peggy à Piramotis.

La forêt sera plus sûre, de plus, nous pourrons nous entraîner au tir sans risquer d'attirer les zombies.

Je jette un dernier regard à notre refuge, avant de me tourner vers tout le monde et de dire déterminé :

 **\- Tout le monde est prêt?**

Je ne vois que des hochements de tête, avec des regards d'appréhension. Il y a quelques minutes, Lysandre a ouvert le velux pour vérifier qu'aux alentours, aucun de ces monstres n'était là, et nous descendons doucement l'échelle pour avoir une vision du 1er étage.

Le silence est domine tout dans cette première minute décisive, nous écoutons pour savoir si nous sommes seuls.

* * *

 ** _Liz :_**

Rapidement et sans bruit nous sortons de la boutique de vêtements.

Je regarde une dernière fois la devanture de celle-ci tandis et je me sens nostalgique de quitter le refuge qui nous a protégés pendant un temps, le reverrons-nous un jour?

Je suis surprise par une odeur de décomposition qui atteint directement mes narines, je remonte mon foulard jusqu'à mon nez.

Nous avançons prudemment en observant quelques zombies qui errent assez loin pour ne pas nous remarquer, je vois Laura commencer à regarder par les vitres de quelques voitures, mais ces zombies risqueraient de nous entendre si elle ouvrait une portière.

Lysandre passe devant et nous indique qu'il faut tourner à gauche, lorsque j'entre dans la rue, je m'arrête net.

La route est longue, parsemée de voitures et de zombies, et la beauté du paysage me fait oublier ces deux choses.

Le soleil éclaire toute la longueur de la rue, les arbres qui sont alignés dans celles-ci sont si vert qu'il pourrait laisser penser que le bonheur est encore là.

Lysandre prend la tête de notre petit groupe et est suivie de près par Li qui depuis le départ le suit comme un petit toutou, Laura et Rosa sont cote à cote, derrière elle, tandis que je surveille nos arrières. Nous marchons ainsi pendant quelques heures sans encombre.

Je vois que Laura se rapproche d'une énième voiture qui a une portière d'ouverte, elle passe sa main dans celle-ci puis analyse l'ensemble de l'intérieur de la voiture, me regarde, négatif toujours pas de cartes.

Nous continuons la rue en prenant garde à nous éloigner le plus possibles des zombies qui se promènent dans cette grande allée. J'entends un bruit derrière nous, et je me retourne en vitesse pour m'apercevoir que ce n'est qu'un zombie qui est coincé sous une roue de voiture, au moins, lui ne nous dérangera pas, pensais-je.

Quand je reprends mes esprits et que je me tourne vers notre groupe, je remarque que j'ai élargi la distance qui séparait Rosa et ma sœur de moi et je ne compte plus que 3 personnes?

Lysandre et Li sont derrière une voiture, j'observe la direction de leur regard et vois que Rosa est à côté d'un 4x4 ouvert, elle a l'air nerveuse. Je me rapproche du 4x4 en question, pour voir l'intérieur, et pendant un instant, je crois voir Laura à l'arrière de celle-ci, mais rapidement mes yeux remarquent quelque chose d'anormal. Ce n'est visiblement pas Laura qui se trouve sur la banquette arrière, mais est-ce un mangeur de cerveau ou un humain?

Mon cœur s'emballe, ma sœur ne semble pas l'avoir vu, je crois la voir fouiller dans la boîte à gant, je me rapproche d'eux jusqu'à voir Laura se retourner et écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'invitée surprise à l'arrière. D'un coup elle poussa un cri, sortie de la voiture en panique carte à la main, me regarda une seconde, là je pus lire sur ses lèvres « Désolé ».

 **\- Courez !** Ordonna Lysandre juste assez fort pour que tout le groupe entende.

Mes jambes s'élancèrent dès que ces mots atteignirent mon cerveau, et je me mis à courir tout en essayant d'éviter les voitures et les zombies, mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile à faire.

Je me cognai plusieurs fois dans les véhicules. Alarmé, mon champ de vision se rétrécit.

Dans ma course, je remarque qu'il reste un peu plus de la moitié de la rue pour atteindre la forêt, la peur m'envahis, mais je ne m'arrête pas de courir, les grognements m'encouragent à ne pas m'arrêter.

Mes poumons commencent à me brûler et je sens que mon souffle s'accélère de plus en plus, je ne vois déjà plus Lysandre et Li, mais je ne perds pas de vue ma sœur. Je me raccroche à sa silhouette pour me donner le courage de continuer.

Je trébuche sur quelque chose et m'étale violemment par terre, l'adrénaline me permet de me relever le plus vite possible, mais un zombie se dirige dans ma direction, derrière lui Laura court, je la vois, mais si je l'appelle, cela attirera encore d'autres zombies comme s'il y en avait déjà pas assez.

Je m'empare alors de mon couteau et lui enfonce dans le crâne avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, il s'écroule. Soulagée je veux reprendre ma course, mais 2 autres zombies semblent suivre le premier et ont visiblement été attiré par ma chute. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cheveux châtains et longs qui s'éloignaient derrière ces 2 horribles monstres.

* * *

 _ **Laura :**_

Nous avions passé des heures à suivre la route pour fouiller les voitures et trouver une carte pour pouvoir arriver à notre destination.

Heureusement pour nous, ils n'avaient pas été nombreux à croiser notre chemin, préférant errer vers les bâtiments, où quelques survivants se cachaient peut-être encore.

Nous avions pu avancer prudemment et silencieusement.

Malheureusement, quelques cadavres en pleine décomposition arrivaient à nous dégoûter, par-ci, et par là.

J'étais celle qui devait entrer dans les voitures, mais que celles dont la porte était déjà ouverte pour éviter de faire du bruit et de Les attirer. Nous avancions souvent accroupis par terre, pour nous fondre dans le décor des véhicules.

Plus le temps passait et plus je désespérais de trouver ce que l'on recherchait.

Je n'avais encore pas croisé un zombie dans une voiture, et quand j'entrai enfin dans ce véhicule couleur bleu marine, et que je trouvai une carte routière dans la boîte à gant, je ne pus réprimer un petit soupire de soulagement. Mais j'avais été imprudente, stupide.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu un grognement, léger, mais j'ai tout de suite compris ce que cela voulait dire.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai poussé un cri. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de l'une de ces créatures, mais le pire ce n'était pas cela. Le pire, c'est que c'était une petite fille, elle devait avoir, environ neuf ans.

Je pense que c'est cela qui m'a le plus touché, et ce qui m'a fait hurler. Comment une chose aussi petite et innocente peut se transformer en monstre?

Lysandre a tout de suite su que nous étions foutus, tous les autres m'avaient entendu.

Je suis sorti de la voiture précipitamment avec un regard horrifier vers la petite fille zombie, et un coup d'œil désoler pour Lysandre qui commençait déjà à courir avec Rosayla et Lie.

Je m'étais donc mis à courir derrière eux, juste avant de vérifier que ma sœur me suivait bien.

Mais arrivé dans la forêt, après avoir couru comme des malades pour leur échapper, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser, Liz n'était pas avec nous.

 **\- Où est Liz?** Demandais-je paniqué.

Je vois les autres chercher autour d'eux avant de me regarder désemparé.

 **\- Je vais y retourner et aller la chercher,** dis-je avec des larmes brillante de peur dans les yeux.

Je sens la main puissante de Lysandre me retenir.

 **\- Non, cela serait trop risqué,** me dit-il avec sérieux.

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner** , me soutient Rosa.

 **\- S'ils l'ont dévoré, ou mordu, c'est foutu. En plus, ils étaient plusieurs** , rajoute Lysandre.

Je dégage mon bras avec violence de son emprise, mais avant que je ne crache des mots de colère à Lysandre, Li intervient avec une voix timide.

 **\- Juste avant qu'on ne rentre dans la forêt, je l'ai vu partir à l'opposer de nous, et quelques zombies lui couraient âpres.**

 **\- Putain, tu aurais pu nous le dire avant qu'on ne continue notre chemin,** dit Rosayla en serrant les poings.

 **\- Calmez-vous, au moins, elle est vivante,** s'interpose le garçon aux cheveux cendrés, **elle a sûrement été obligée de se séparer de nous, et comme elle ne pouvait pas crier et rester là-bas, elle est partie de l'autre côté pour se sauver.**

\- **Il faut qu'on la retrouve,** dis-je en regardant Lysandre dans les yeux avec fureur.

\- **D'accord, mais il faudra vérifier qu'elle ne porte pas de morsure.**

Je ferme les yeux et respire pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

\- D'abord, retrouvons-la, je ne partirais pas d'ici temps qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé.

* * *

 ** _Liz :_**

Mon souffle est court, je me concentre sur celui-ci pour ne pas être repérée.

J'inspire, j'expire et je recommence, mes yeux sont ouverts, mais ne bougent pas.

Je veux avoir une vue d'ensemble de mon environnement si quelque chose bouge je partirais dans la direction opposée, voilà mon plan d'action, depuis que j'ai semé ces 3 zombies. Là une phrase se met à résonner dans ma tête :

 ** _« Et si rien ne bouge? »_**

Elle me glace le sang, j'essaye le moins possible de penser, je ne peux pas m'effondrer et pleurnicher sur mon sort.

Je me reconcentre sur ce qui m'entoure, perchée sur cet abribus, j'observe les alentours.

A ma droite, j'aperçois une petite ruelle descendante qui a l'air déserte tandis qu'à ma gauche se trouve un carrefour à trois directions, sur les panneaux, je peux lire Darillis. Mais je ne connais pas cet endroit malheureusement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me décide à descendre de l'abribus, en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible. Je m'assois au bord et je me retourne pour me suspendre par les mains et faire un petit saut pour atterrir en douceur sur le trottoir.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'aucun mort ne m'ait entendu.

Je me dirige à droite dans la ruelle étroite. Ou il y a beaucoup de portes et que certaines de ses portes sont ouvertes. Mon cœur s'accélère, je dois être très vigilante.

J'avance avec prudence et je regarde régulièrement derrière moi.

Dans ce contexte, je me focalise sur mon ouïe essayant d'entendre le moindre son pour prévenir un éventuel danger, je sais qu'en quelques secondes tout peut basculer.

C'est alors que j'entends derrière moi des échos de pas, la panique s'empare de moi, pendant un court instant, je me fige.

Mais le bruit s'intensifia comme si cette chose accélérait dans sa foulée. Dans la précipitation, je rentre dans la maison la plus proche, elle est plongée dans la pénombre, si sombre que je heurte un meuble qui se fracasse sur le carrelage du séjour. Ce vacarme va m'attirer de gros ennuis pensais-je. Brusquement un zombie surgit d'une porte à l'intérieur de la maison et fonce sur moi, je recule d'un pas vif jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur, à tâtons je cherche dans mes poches mon couteau, mais cette chose est trop rapide.

Je m'accroupis donc et je ferme les yeux, ça y est, c'est fini.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues et je pense à Laura, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira, elle. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvre les yeux une dernière fois.

Je ne me laisserais pas faire, si je dois mourir, je vais me battre !

* * *

Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne poste pas beaucoup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne finirais pas ce que j'ai commencé. Bisous à vous !


	7. Chapitre 6

**"** **L'espoir, une des rares choses que l'on entretienne à peu de frais - souvent même pour rien."**

 ** _De Pierre Daninos_**

* * *

 **Laura :**

Nous sommes actuellement dans la forêt, tous assis dans une cabane de chasseur en bois et assez petite, qui se trouve en hauteur. Il fait toujours jour, mais nous parlons en chuchotant, par précaution, alors que les troncs d'arbres nous entourent.

 **\- Donc, c'est décidé, dit Rosayla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Laura et Lysandre vous allez chercher Liz?**

Je hoche la tête avec un regard déterminé. Je ne la laisserai jamais tomber ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive, je prends ensuite la parole à voix basse.

 **\- Oui, et vous deux vous restez là le temps qu'on revienne, si on ne revient pas avant demain, continuer sans nous.**

Li a l'air d'avoir peur qu'on parte, surement parce qu'il n'y aura que Rosayla pour la protéger. Lysandre me regarde, attendant que je donne le départ pour qu'on y aille, il s'est proposé pour venir avec moi, ne voulant surement pas me laisser y aller toute seule.

Je hoche la tête et me lève tout en regardant les alentours, écoutant le moindre son. Il ne faut pas perdre une minute, les filles sont en sécurité, et nous, nous retournons dans cette jungle apocalyptique.  
Heureusement que c'est une petite ville, je n'ose imaginer le carnage dans les grandes villes, ça a vraiment dû être l'horreur.  
Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le moment présent, je tends l'oreille et regarde les alentours avant de descendre par l'échelle en bois et d'atterrir par terre, j'attends que Lysandre fasse la même chose.

Je lance un dernier sourire rassurant à Rosayla avant de partir de nouveau vers la ville avec une seule idée en tête, retrouver ma sœur en vie. Comment j'arriverais à survivre sans elle? Comment je pourrais vivre en sachant que je n'ai pas pus la protéger comme il le faut?

Nous avons laissé les objets les plus bruyants avec les deux filles, pour aller plus vite sans se faire repérer. Nous marchons en silence, toujours en regardant devant soi, et quand nous arrivons enfin à la bordure de la forêt, nous évaluons le périmètre.

On observe les alentours, nous ne sommes pas très loin de l'endroit ou nous avons perdu Liz, et les zombies ne semblent plus présents, ils l'ont surement suivi dans sa fuite... mais ou a-t-elle bien pus aller?  
J'essaye d'imaginer la scène et le peu d'information qu'on a dessus, elle ne pouvait pas nous suivre car ils étaient devant elle et derrière nous, on s'approche doucement et je ferme les yeux pour mieux visualiser ce qui s'est passé. Ma sœur, paniquée, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait? Liz se serait surement défendu et elle se serait diriger vers un endroit sécurisé, enfin surtout pour les semer eux.

J'ouvre les yeux et cherche quelque chose d'exigu. Je remarque une espèce de ruelle que je montre du doigt à Lysandre. Je retiens ma respiration et ferme ma peur à clé dans mon cœur, une seule priorité, la retrouver et je n'ai pas de place pour autre chose. Je me concentre et nous commençons à fouiller les alentours sans rencontrer de problème, un ou deux cadavres en train de pourrir, et cela me choque et me dégoûte toujours autant, pourtant Lysandre reste de marbre, je lui envie un peu cette indifférence.

Je me demande où sont les zombies? Peut-être qu'ils ont entendu du bruit autre part où quelque chose dans le genre, car tandis que nous avançons dans les rues, on ne croise absolument rien, cela me soulage autant que ça ne m'inquiète.

Le soleil se couche et nous allons en toute prudence et discrétion dans le grenier d'une maison en cherchant quelques trucs à manger dans les placards, nous trouvons que des boîtes de conserve peu ragoutante que nous mangeons en haut, à l'abri et dans le plus grand des silences.

Lysandre et moi nous nous installons dans une couverture récupérée dans la maison et dormons au sol, directement, pas le choix. Nous ne nous touchons à peine et j'ai beau fermer les yeux, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'arrête pas de penser à Liz, est-ce qu'elle va bien? A-t-elle réussi à trouver un endroit ou dormir? Je ne supporte pas la possibilité qu'elle n'a pas survécue, je trouve cela impossible, impensable et irréaliste.

J'ouvre mes paupières et observe le garçon à coté de moi, il semble... dormir, je crois, enfin avec le peu de lumière que nous avons, difficile de l'observer comme bon me semble ou même, de savoir s'il dort réellement.

Comment a-t-il supporté de perdre son frère et de le tuer lui-même? Il a eu l'air si détaché par la situation que cela me donne des frissons. Il l'aimait, alors pourquoi il n'a même pas versé une larme ou montré un regret ou même un peu de peine? Qu'aurais-je fait si Liz c'était aussi transformer en zombie, aurais-je vraiment pus la tuer sans une hésitation? Sans ressentir de la tristesse et vouloir pleurer? A vrai dire, je n'aime pas penser à ça, de prendre en compte cette possibilité, une petite voix me souffle dans le creux de l'oreille " et si elle était actuellement devenu un zombie".

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour faire sortir cette voix qui n'est définitivement pas la bienvenue, et quelque chose de chaud se pose sur ma main, cela me fait sursauter tandis que je pose mon regard sur la silhouette à coté de moi, c'est Lysandre.

 **\- On la retrouvera, ne t'en faits pas.**

Dit-il en chuchotant alors que je ne me dérobe pas à son contact. Je laisse un silence s'installer pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 **\- Comment tu as faits pour supporter de perdre et de tuer... Leigh?**

C'est une question indiscrète, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre et d'anticiper toutes les possibilités, même si elles sont désagréables.

Je sens sa main se crisper mais il ne bouge pas, se contentant de prendre une inspiration avant de dire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est instinctif pour m'aider à survivre à ce carnage... De plus, j'ai pu lui dire au revoir, parler avec lui avant qu'il ne se transforme, je lui ai promis de ne pas abandonner et il m'a supplié de le tuer avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un.**

Je hoche doucement la tête, je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Liz, et encore moins lui ouvrir mon cœur une dernière fois, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis convaincu qu'elle est vivante.

 **\- On va la retrouver en vie et en bonne santé, j'en suis certaine.**

Affirmais-je en me détacher de sa main et de dire en me mettant dos à lui.

 **\- Bonne nuit, et... merci Lysandre.**

Merci, pour quoi exactement? De me suivre? De me soutenir? De me rassurer? Pour tout ça à la fois, je suppose. Il ne dit rien et nous nous endormons comme ça, même si je passe une nuit horrible, entre cauchemars et insomnies, c'est surement l'une de mes pires nuits. J'aimerais la chercher toute la nuit mais ça ne serait pas prudent.

Nous finissons par nous lever à l'aube sans prendre le temps de ranger ce qu'on a dérangé, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance à présent. Nous mangeons quelques boîtes de conserve en silence avant de partir pour retourner à nos recherches.

Avec prudence, nous examinons les alentours et évitons de faire du bruit, nous sommes lents et méticuleux, vérifions toutes les pièces de chaque maison. Je trouve finalement le sac de ma sœur dans une ruelle, non loin de là où nous l'avons finalement perdu, c'est donc par là qu'elle s'est dirigé, et avec Lysandre, nous cherchions au mauvais endroit. Elle l'a surement abandonné pour courir plus vite? Ou faire moins de bruit? J'ai l'espoir qu'elle est réussie du coup, c'est certain qu'elle est toujours vivante.

Nous avançons jusqu'à ce que je remarque une porte ouverte, bizarrement, je me dirige vers celle-ci avec quelque chose de bizarre au cœur, comme un pressentiment, peut-être?

J'entre et je remarque un corps, ou plutôt un zombie par terre, il semble être... mort? Enfin il n'a pas l'air vraiment actif. Il y a beaucoup de sang, sécher du coup, et par terre... je reconnais immédiatement les habits de ma sœur, en sang.

Sur le coup, je suis paralysé, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ils semblent un peu déchirés, mais... le zombie par terre n'est pas elle, elle n'est pas là. Lysandre s'approche de la scène de "crime" et observe les différents éléments.

Ma langue se délie et nous parlons au même moment.

 **\- Elle est surement en vie,** dis-je.  
 **\- Elle doit être morte,** dit-il.

Je fais non de la tête face à ces paroles avant de lui dire.

 **\- Si elle était morte, son corps serait là.**

Lysandre m'observe longuement avant de s'approcher de moi, et de dire.

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de sang, et on dirait qu'elle s'est battu, ses vêtements sont déchirés et elle s'est surement fait mordre, il n'y a rien à faire et je n'ai pas envie que tu la vois en zombie, et dans le meilleur des cas, la connaissant un peu, elle se serait suicidé avant de devenir un monstre.**

Je repousse avec ma main cette idée avant de dire, le regard en feu, de folie ou de tristesse, je n'ai pas encore décidé, mon cœur est trop branlant à cet instant, espoir ou désespoir?

 **\- Non, il reste encore un espoir. Je suis certaine qu'elle est en vie.**

Lysandre me regarde presque avec pitié à présent, il me prend par les épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- C'est fini Laura, il n'y a qu'une chance sur mille pour qu'elle soit toujours en vie et en bonne santé, de plus, sans nous, Rosayla et Li ne vont pas s'en sortir, elles sont besoins de nous.**

Je fais non de la tête et baisse les yeux, je vais rester ici et continuer à la chercher, mais il continue à parler.

 **\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi... je me suis attaché à toi. Je sais que tu aimerais que j'aie tort, mais, nous sommes dans la réalité, et tout ce qui se trouve devant toi, nous indique que ça c'est mal passé pour ta sœur.**

Je le sais mais... je n'arrive pas à en prendre conscience, je ne peux pas le croire. Je relève donc finalement la tête et croise le regard de Lysandre, ses yeux sont doux et un peu tristes. Peut-être que lui ne l'a pas cru quand son frère s'est fait mordre et qu'il s'est transformé en zombie? Je finis par verser quelques larmes alors que je m'éloigne de Lysandre et que je dessine sur le mur, à l'aide de mon couteau, un "L" à l'envers. Une fois que c'est fait, je lui fais signe que c'est bon, qu'on doit retourner voir les filles, elles ont besoin de nous et elles sont toujours en vie. Est-ce que j'ai laissé cette marque pour lui dire adieu, à Liz, ou alors pour lui indiquer que je suis passé par là, si elle est toujours en vie dans tous les sens du terme?  
On s'en va donc, en silence, alors que je sèche mes larmes pour me concentrer sur la route pour retourner dans la forêt, sans ma sœur.


End file.
